Loving Promises
by DiscoLemonaid
Summary: What is a haunting feeling of an evil man, a feeling of passion, and a confusion of women? sexual content and mild language please R&R LinkMalon
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Zelda Characters do not belong to me.

Chapter 1

Blood covered the man's face, dripping into his eyes, blinded him in red. He licked the blood off his lip, rubbing his eyes, and showing no sign of weakness. The giant was standing in front of him, awaiting the next move by this small Hyrulian creature. The man jumps in the air, doing a somersault above it's head and came down upon it with his Goron sword. The giant screamed as the sword cut into his neck. Its head fell first, the body coming after.

Link scrambled up, trying to get the blood from his head to stop running down his face. He walked slowly away, his life level was low and he needed potion. He dug into his tunic to pull out a vile of potion. It burned on the way down, and then his whole body, but it left a cool sensation afterwards. He sighed and sat down against a rock.

The giant was torturing Hyrulian villagers. Link, as we all know is the Hero of Time. He cleans up all the messes in Hyrule and distant kingdoms. He doesn't like this usage of a citizen, and since Navi died, he felt lost.

He stared up at the sky, the stench of the Giant still lingered. A thunder clap echoed along the valley, and rain followed. Link enjoyed this, washing away the dirt and blood. His sword laid near by. At 20 he has been through more than any man in Hyrule.

He drifted off to a slumber, rain was still pelting down upon his head. Vast dreams haunted him, fire, blood, the burning scent of human flesh, the screams of women. He could see Malon, she was being dragged off by her hair by Ingo. That smug look on his face. Tears streaming down her face as her legs scratched against rocks, and then she was gone in one of the cow sheds. Then the image went to Zelda, she lay dead on the ground being torn apart by wolfos and Ganon is standing above her laughing. His laughing would never go away, his presence will never go away, he haunts Link in his dreams.

Link yelled and woke up, slamming himself into the muddy earth. Malon was in front of him, with a hand on his chest.

"Link, you gave me such a start. I saw you over here, screaming and moaning. You must have been dreaming something awful. I tried not to wake you, and I guess I must have scared you when I approached." Link blinked hard a few times, realizing where he was. Malon was okay, no bruises or cuts on her, there was no fire, only mud and rain.

"No, no, you didn't. I woke myself. I was just having a nightmare." He sat up and looked around. The giant was already gone, sunken into the ground like the rest of the evil in this country. Malon gave him a smile. Her eyes were blazing sapphire blue. She was soaked, and her clothes were tight to her form. Link sighed, she was beautiful. She blushed a little as he stared at her, not knowing she was looking at him.

Link looked away and started moving towards the Lost Woods. Malon ran towards him, a little confused because of the way he acted towards her. Did he like her? Did he even think about her? Maybe he was just playing with her emotions.

"L-Link, where are you going?" Malon asked, jogging a little to keep up with his fast pace. She placed a hand on his shoulder to slow him down.

"I need a walk Malon... You can come if you want to, but I am in no mood to talk." Link brushed past her again and kept walking. She came along side him again, hoping maybe he would look at her again, with that longing sensation in his eyes.

"Well, it's raining pretty hard, it doesn't rain often, but when it does, it pours." Malon looked over at Link, he just nodded and kept walking. Something was wrong with him. " Link, what is the matter with you? You are acting so strange." She grabbed a hold of his arm. He stopped and looked down at the mossy floor.

"I am just thinking about the past Malon. Not a day goes by when Ganon is right here, haunting my dreams. I can hardly get a good night's rest without worrying if he is going to raise from the dead and come to kill me. I can't think about anything but the safety of.." Link paused and looked at Malon. She was so saddened, she was hoping he would say her name to end the sentence, but he just turned away.

"Link, it will all be over soon. These thoughts will diminish. Why don't you stay at the Inn? I can help you sleep better at night, and you wouldn't have to feel so alone. I am your friend, and I worry about you." She took his hand and squeezed it comfortably.

Link looked at her with a smile. She was so sweet to him, and he didn't deserve this. He was a killer, although a good killer, but he still had a terrible temper and ignored Malon a lot. "Okay, I will stay a few nights to see if it helps me to sleep." Link moved his hand away from Malon. She was a little hurt by this rejection, but made no sign of it.

"Well, I ought to get back, I'm soaked to the bone." She turned, head sulking, and walked away. A tear fell from her eye, but the rain would never let her secret be told.

PLEASE R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zelda was gazing out her bedroom window. The rain was gently tapping as if it were trying to call her to come out and join its dancing. She looked into her mirror, her azure eyes perplexed. She was lost to the world, she was going to leave this kingdom behind tonight. She had a small sack packed full of her clothes and a thousand rupees. She was going to venture out and live. No more rules and regulations on how to act. She would be gone soon, and no one would miss her.

A knock woke her from her trance, and she slowly went to answer it. Link was there, soaked. She looked at him as if he were a complete stranger.

"What are you doing here?" She looked around behind him and drug him inside.

"I knew you were leaving Zelda. How stupid, why do you feel the need to leave this kingdom. It needs you!" Link glared at her. For a long time he had held feelings for her, but these aren't the ones you would enjoy having. She turned and saw that she left her sack out on her bed.

"Shit, I didn't want you or anyone to find out until tomorrow. I have to leave Link, this stress is crushing me!" She started to cry and fell to her knees on the floor.

"Well, I don't think that you should run away. The kingdom will be looking for you, they will want you back. WE NEED YOU! This is the reason we always argue Zelda. You're even getting married soon. You need to be here, for everyone. For me..." He knew his feelings would come out, and he sat down across from her. Her crying stopped and she stared at him. Water drops were falling from his hair, landing on her floor, but although he looked sad, he was glowing.

"You what?" She asked.

" I need you. I hate this, but I can't bare losing you again. I've already lost you in my dreams, but this is too much. You are getting married, but at least I could still see you. You and all of your beauty." Link stood and turned to leave, but Zelda was quick to respond.

"NO!" She pulled him towards her and kissed him.

He gripped her back, and held her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel herself cold from his clothes, but her mind was not letting this new kiss get in the way, she was in love with her future husband, not The Hero of Time.

Malon sat on the floor of her room. She looked longingly at the window. She knew that Link would pass by her window before the front window, her room was facing the place where everyone passed. She was on the first floor, first room. A knock at her door made her jump and run towards the door.

Ingo was there, staring at her. He had that mean look in his eye again, and she knew she was in for some sort of beating. When she told her father about his temper, he would call her a liar because he was his most trusted advisory.

"Look you little bitch, you didn't do your chores again." He smacked her hard across the face. She wished Link was there to see that, she knew he would kill Ingo.

"I did all of my chores you jack ass, I don't know what you're talking about!" She yelled at him, touching her face.

"No, you forgot to put the chickens up you stupid bitch. Now come here and give me something." He yelled at her, she shook her head vigorously and backed away, but she knew she was trapped. Ingo always tried to rape her, but she usually got away quick and easy, but this time she was trapped in a corner, and Ingo had been working out.

"N-no... Get away from me! HELP HELP! SOMEONE!" Malon screamed as he shut the door. Link heard her, as he approached the Inn. He saw a struggle in her room, but it was raining so hard, he couldn't really see. He ran into the house and barged into her room. Malon was being held down on the ground, Ingo had a knife and was trying to rip her dress to shreds, she was kicking and flaying her arms and legs. She was crying and scared. Link was furious.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER INGO!" He grabbed him by the shoulder and flung him into a wall. Ingo got back up, and swung at Link. Link was too fast and ducked, coming up around Ingo and beating him to a bloody pulp. Ingo moved a little, but he was knocked out completely. Malon was pressed up against the corner of her bedroom and was gripping her clothes close to her body. She was completely naked, but he never got to her flower.

"Malon, are you okay? Did he get into you?" Link asked placing both hands on her shoulders. She didn't answer. "Malon? MALON?" He yelled as she fell over and passed out. When Malon woke up she was naked under her sheets. She couldn't remember how she got there, all she knew was that Link saved her.

"Link?" She called out, hugging the sheets close to her body. Link appeared in the door way, he was guarding her room, making sure nothing to touch her. He tied Ingo to a chair outside, and locked up the Inn.

"Malon, are you okay?" Link knelt by her bed.

"What happened?" She asked clutching her sheets. "Where are my clothes?" She blushed at her nakedness.

"Well, your clothes were so tattered that when I put you in bed they just kind of fell off... I know that sounds weird, but I didn't get you naked hah... You shouldn't worry about Ingo, he's tied up outside, I'm going to take him to the prison." He looked around a little and stood up. He kissed her forehead and turned to leave the room.

"Wait, Link, I need to tell you something..." She said right before he left. She was standing up, making a robe out of her bed sheets.

"What is it?" He turned to face her.

"I-I...umm..appreciate what you did for me back there. And..I...umm...well, I forgot what I was going to say..." She looked down at her feet. She was flushed red and she felt like a complete idiot. Link knew what she was feeling, and he felt for her too, but he was lost between two completely different women.

"It's okay, I'll be back before midnight to stay here. What room am I staying in?" Her eyes brightened up.

"Oh, good, um, 2 I guess, right in front of my room. Just wake me up when you come back." Link nodded and trotted out of the room. He grabbed Ingo's broken body and untied him, lugging him over his shoulder and trotting off. Epona was staying at the Lon Lon Ranch, and Link was trying to build muscle, so carrying a 160 pound man was good enough for 3 straight miles.

PLEASE R&R


End file.
